


Sweet Dreams

by seasaltmemories



Series: Child of the Universe [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Reiji is emotionally constipated and talks to himself, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only one of them was closing their eyes tonight, then she might as well be the one to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

There was no way to be sure it wasn’t a trap.  As interested as Reiji was in this new development, he had stayed back to work more on a way to contact Standard or XYZ.  With the Lancers divided more than even before, they couldn’t waste any time that they could be looking for a way to reunite.

However it was impossible to keep his mind from wandering.  If what Sora had reported was true, then this would totally turn their plans upside down.  For once they’d have at least one advantage over Academia.  Despite the fact they had already lost more duelists than he would have preferred, Reiji couldn’t help but send Tsukikage to investigate this some more.

As he perused another file they had found in Roger’s former office, he heard the door to his temporary quarters swing open.

“So what did you find, Tsukikage?”

“Me.”  At the unexpected sound of a female voice, Reiji looked up to see Serena of all people standing in front of him.  While the girl before him was dressed in torn-up Obelisk Blue, that bright yellow bow and defiant green gaze dispelled any doubt it was her. 

“You impressed?”  She was barely staying upright at this point, stumbling with every step but still holding her head proud,  “Bet you never expected me to get out on my own.”

“It wasn’t that surprising actually,”  He readjusted his glasses as he looked back down at the file.  “You’ve been escaping things ever since I met you, no need for you to break your habit.  What’s important is if you managed to bring back anything else from Academia.”

“You underestimate me, Akaba Reiji,”  She slammed her hand on his file, forcing him to face her,  “Did you think I’d return empty-handed?”

“Then it’s true isn’t it?”

“I escaped with a Rin and a Kurosaki Ruri, two girls who share my face.”

He should have shown better control in that moment.  He should have factored that possibility in, however slight it was.  Still he had never dreamed they could end up stealing his father’s favorite pawns right from under his nose.  He felt like a boy again, thirteen and free from worries of war and death.  Against his better judgment, he found himself smiling from ear to ear.

“It seems I have underestimated you after all, Serena, I apologize,”  He stood up, barely able to contain his excitement, “You get some rest.  We can discuss any important information after I deal with them.”

“Will do, oh fearless leader,”  She gave a sarcastic salute as she propped herself against his desk.  Still he was too focused on the prospect of their new allies to think much of her.  One thought managed to linger in the back of his mind though.

_I should start expecting the unexpected from her._

 

~  
  
  
Reiji left his interrogation of the two bracelet girls with his head swimming with new theories and plans.  While he had let them rest for now, he wanted to continue their discussion as soon as possible.  If they played their cards right, they might actually have the upper-hand on Leo.

He was so preoccupied with that train of thought, he practically ran over Serena.  Thankfully he had only kicked her leg before noticing something was wrong.

Reiji sighed as he examined her sleeping form.  When he had said get some rest, he had assumed she would find some spare room to collapse in, considering her state.  Still he had been assuming too much of her.  He only had a vague idea of how to get around the former council’s headquarters.  She had looked like a dead girl walking and had previously never stepped foot in this place.  She didn’t have much choice but to end up here after all.

At this point there couldn’t be much harm in letting her rest here.  Their entire group had been slaving away for the last few days.  It would be an insult to call in Tsukikage to take her away, and it wasn’t like he himself could carry her more muscular body farther than a few feet.  There might be some tongue-waggling if others found him alone with her again, but it wasn’t anything important enough to focus on when they held three bracelet girls in total.

As he propped her up on a nearby chair, Reiji couldn’t help but remember the last time they had been in such close contact.  It had been odd seeing her so vulnerable, harsh features lined with confusion and doubt.  They had walked away from that night with no attachments besides that of a soldier and a leader.  Still he couldn’t help but wonder if that same nightmare plagued her now.

“You deserved a peaceful sleep.  I lied, you really are quite surprising.”

She murmured slightly as he tried to move her into a more comfortable position.  Ugh, this was bothering him more than it should.  Serena was unlikely to complain about her new sleeping location, but he wouldn’t be able to concentrate now if he glanced up to see her so uncomfortable looking.

Just as he was mulling his mind over that, suddenly she reached out and tugged at his scarf, muttering some nonsense he couldn’t quite catch.  
It felt strange being without the piece of clothing, but once he let her have it, she looked so less awkward propped against the chair.  It was a necessary sacrifice if that wasn’t tugging at the back of his mind as he researched.

Reiji prepared himself for the familiar ache an all-nighter left on the body, but before he dove into the labyrinth of texts and papers, he stole one last glance at her.

“Sweet dreams.”  If only one of them was closing their eyes tonight, then she might as well be the one to.    

**Author's Note:**

> Branching out into au has always been fun, but canon-ish prodigyshipping is always intriguing


End file.
